Shipboard Weaponry
Electromagnetic gun Also known as Electromagnetic Projection Cannon are rail-gun type cannons. Due to their size only big ships can have this type of weapon in their inventory. The electromagnetic cannon fires a missile with a fusion warhead. *Length: 600 metre *Weight: *Rate of fire: The Abh missile is usually kept in two parts for safety purposes. Upon preparation to fire the missile warhead is attached to the missile drive. The missile are then fired at 0.01 c by the cannon. The missile drive allows the missile to adjust it's flight path and direct it to it's target. After finishing the directional control thrusts, the missile used its remaining fuel to accelerate towards the enemy ship in its terminal phase. The UMK missile is similar to the Abh missile. Mobile Mine The Mobile Mine is a modern multipurpose torpedo. It can be used like traditional torpedo or as a mine or in both modes. The common mine incorporates an antimatter reactor which serves as warhead as well as propulsion. The antimatter supply serves as fuel for the plane space generator and as explosive. Equipped with these the mines can be used within plane space. The mines also incorporate sophisticated sensors, intelligent guidance as well as identification for friend or foe (IFF). They are as large or larger than a normal shuttle. However, their velocity in plane space is higher than shuttles. Due to their size only cruisers can have this type of weapon in their inventory. Abh The Abh mine is a modification of the basic probe design. For safety purposes the mines are fueled only prior to launch. Abh mines can be fired and placed on standby at predetermined positions before advancing against targets or be left as mines. Abh mines do not self destruct after using up their fuel if not set to do so. The Abh prefer to retrieve the precious mines rather than wasting them. Abh mines can be self-destructed by command from an allied ship upon verification of prefix code. Abh mines can be loaded with fireworks for celebration purposes. United Mankind The common UMK mine is bigger than the Abh mine and works in a similar fashion. In ICY 955 the UMK multiwarhead mine was first observed on the battlefield. This new mine was build based on the same casing with the same propulsion system. However, it's front antimatter storage warhead now houses four smaller sub-mines. This arrangement caused a reduction in total amount of antimatter stored which resulted in a reduced range in plane space as well as reduced explosive power. The sub-mines do not have plane space capability, but have sublight propulsion. They are meant to be released as close to the target as possible. Due to the shorter range the sub-mines have been given a hibernation mode in order to hide as dead debris and wait for their prey. People's Sovereign Union of Planets In ICY 959 the PSUP's longrange mobile mine was first observed on the battlefield. These mines are as big as a small size ships without accommodations for the crew. Anti-proton gun These are cannons that use the antimatter fuel to fire an antiproton shot in form of a beam or bolt. Depending on firing mode the shot can be set to disperse along the path to destroy incoming mines. The Abh use axial and turreted cannons. The UMK is known to deploy axial cannons only. Laser gun Laser cannons fire a coherent beam of light at a much higher firing rate than the antiproton cannons. Although, this can score more hits it is less powerful than an antiproton cannon shot. Abh defense lasers are compactly built into a spherical turret. Specialized defense turret lasers are relatively longer and have a muzzle. Antimatter Missile The United Mankind uses special antimatter warhead equipped missiles with their assault ships. These missiles are powerful big missiles that are fired normally from rails on their assault ships. Category:Society